


Coming Clean

by Holland_fray



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, star - Fandom
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holland_fray/pseuds/Holland_fray
Summary: Takes place after "A Distant Echo". A conversation that I think Obi-Wan and Anakin would have if cannon didn't forbid it.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	Coming Clean

_I hope you at least told Padmé I said hello_!

Try as he might, Anakin couldn’t get those words out of his head. _Does Obi-Wan know? He couldn’t. We’ve always been careful. And yet he knows me better than any of the other Jedi masters_. Anakin’s mind raced. He hadn’t been able to focus on hardly anything since that brief conversation with his former master. _Maybe it’s time he knew_.

The ship toughing down at the base on Anaxes jolted him out of his thoughts.

“General, if it’s alright with you; I’d like to go with Echo to the infirmary while they work on him.” Rex stated.

“Go on Rex, and get some rest yourself. It won’t be long before we’re sent back out.” Anakin smiled and playfully slapped Rex across his shoulder.

“Thank you, General.” Rex paused for a moment. “And General, thank you for trusting me.”

“No thanks necessary, you’ve done the same for me more times than I can remember.”

Rex smiled slightly before nodding and heading off to the infirmary.

“General Skywalker, it’s been a pleasure.” Hunter extended his hand.

“Likewise.” Anakin responded, shaking the squad leader’s hand.

Turning form the landing area, Anakin walked slowly back to his quarters debating the pros and cons of telling the man he viewed as father figure, his most guarded secret. He could be expelled from the council, Padmé could be forced out of the senate, he could lose his best friend, and yet, something was telling him the consequences would be far worse is he didn’t address the matter. Reaching his quarters, Anakin sealed the door behind him and pulled his holo communicator from off his utility belt. He silently placed in on the floor and punched in the secret code that would send the call to Padmé's personal comm. As he stood waiting, a part of him hoped she wouldn’t pick up. It was late on Coruscant by now, and she slept so little as it was. He was beginning to consider disconnecting the call, when the beeping of the communicator stopped and an image of a very drowsy Padmé appeared before him.

“Ani?” She asked, brushing a strand of hair out of her sleep glazed eyes.

“I’m sorry to wake you, angel. But I need to talk to you.”

“Are you alright?” Padmé asked, immediatly growing concerned.

“I’m fine. And we were able rescue Echo. Rex was right.” “But that’s not the reason you’re calling?” She pressed. Anakin sighed.

“I think Obi-Wan knows there’s something going on between us.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“After we talked earlier, he said he hoped I told you hello for him.”

Padmé slowly nodded, but remained silent.

“Ani, I think he’s suspected something for some time now.” Padmé finally responded.

“Did he ever say anything to you?” Anakin asked.

“Only once. After we returned from Geonosis. You were still in a healing trace at the temple and I went to check on you, but was turned away. Later that night after the senate debates, Obi-Wan paid me a visit and told me I had to end whatever relationship had developed between us. I asked for you to accompany me home, so I could be the one to end the relationship. But instead…”

“Instead of ending the relationship, you married me.” Anakin finished.

“You listen to orders from Obi-Wan about as well as I do.”

“I wonder where I learned that.” Padmé laughed.

Anakin mockingly rolled his eyes and grinned at her.

“I think I should tell him the whole truth.”

Anakin watched as Padmé’s smile beamed back at him.

“Ani, I think that’s a wonderful idea.”

“I just wanted to tell you before I did it.”

She nodded again. And Anakin’s gaze drifted towards the floor.

“He won’t be angry.”

Padmé assured him, sensing his hesitation.

“How do you know?”

“Because he loves you and he wants to see you happy.”

“I hope you’re right about that.” Anakin responded.

“And just how many times have I been wrong, Mr. Skywalker?” Padmé teased.

“Never, Mrs. Skywalker.” Anakin smiled.

“I love you.” She said.

“I love you more than you could imagine, angel.”

The call disconnected and Padmé's holo vanished. Anakin too a deep breath before leaving his quarters and heading to find master.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin’s heart was pounding as he entered the command center. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this nervous that didn’t concern a battle.

 _Just breathe_ he told himself.

He found Obi-Wan gathered around the holo table with Cody discussing a battle strategy.

“General Skywalker.” Cody snapped to attention.

“At ease.”

“I take it your rescue mission was a success.” Obi-Wan stated glancing up from the holo in front of him to address his former padawan.

“It was. Echo is receiving treatment in the infirmary as we speak.” Anakin replied. “He was in rough shape.” He added a second later.

“Echo is alive?” Cody asked, stunned by the revelation.

Anakin nodded. “Rex is with him.” “Master, could I speak with you? Privately.”

Obi-Wan’s brow furrowed at the request as he gave Anakin a questioning stare.

“Of course.” He acquiesced. “Cody, you’re dismissed. Go see Echo for yourself.”

With that Cody saluted both the generals before making a hasty retreat form the command center.

“Well, Anakin?” Obi-Wan pressed once they were alone.

“Master, I haven’t been entirely honest with you.”

“Oh? Well that wouldn’t be the first time.” Obi-Wan jokingly replied.

Anakin glanced down to the floor.

“What is it?”

“What you said earlier, about Padmé…” Anakin paused.

Obi-Wan arched a brow.

“We… we have a relationship.” Anakin blurted.

Obi-Wan remained silent.

“Master?”

“I know.” Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin’s eyes snapped up to meet Obi-Wan’s gaze.

 _Padmé was right_.

“No Master. I think it’s more than you think?”

“Then by all means, continue.”

“We’re married.” Anakin murmured, his eyes once again drifting downward.

After another long pause, Obi-Wan crossed the room until he stood beside his former apprentice.

“Congratulations.” Obi-Wan said meaningfully, before giving Anakin’s shoulder a squeeze.

“You’re not mad?” Anakin asked, finally meeting his Master’s gaze.

“No. I’m not mad.” Obi-Wan confirmed. “Truthfully, I think I’ve seen this coming for a long time. You’ve always had an emotional connection to the Senator; and when you spent all those weeks with her alone on Naboo before the war began, I thought something like this would happen. Maybe not a marriage, but some sort of intimate relationship.”

“If you knew. Why not say something? Turn me into the council?” Anakin asked.

“She makes you happy and not once has this relationship impacted your ability to command your troops or teach Ashoka. Anakin, you’re like a brother to me, I love you. Seeing you so happy, after everything you’ve been through makes me happy.” Obi-Wan smiled.

“Thank you, Master.” Anakin smiled back.

“I’m just glad you finally trusted me enough to tell me.”

“I’m sorry, it took me so long.” Anakin apologized.

“Water under the bridge.” Obi-Wan assured. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to revising these battle plans.”

Anakin nodded and turned to leave.

“Oh and Anakin-” He turned back to face his Master.

“Next time you speak with Padmé, pass along my congratulations.”

“I will, Master.” Anakin joked. “I’ll even tell you said hello too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned how happy I am that The Clone Wars is finally back! One thing this show has done so well is make Anakin Skywalker a likable character! After watching the episode last Friday, I couldn't stop thinking how Obi-Wan basically let Anakin know he's not as sneaky as he thinks he is where Padme is concerned! I also couldn't stop thinking about that look Anakin gave Obi-Wan, maybe it's just me but it almost looked like Anakin felt guilty about lying to his master; and I've firmly believed is the prequels would have come out first, it would change basically everything. So this will be the first story (maybe/ I think) in a series or re-writting the events of the prequels and giving it a much happier ending. Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought, and if you have any suggestions (or just anything you want to see) for where to go next!"


End file.
